Trying to Stop Your Leaving
by MG12CSI16
Summary: All he could do was try.


The inspiration for this one came from Dierks Bentleys song "Trying to Stop Your Leaving." Set during 'Goodbye and Good Luck.' Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Trying to Stop Your Leaving<strong>

Sara sat quietly on the bench in the locker room of the crime lab. The tears were rolling down her face, staining her cheeks. Picking up her vest, she carefully tore off the name tag, tossing it in the garbage can.

Replacing it with tape she wrote "Good luck" and put it back in her locker. Turning to leave the room, she came face to face with Greg Sanders. Seeing the tears in her eyes he became concerned.

"Sara, what's wrong?" She thought about ignoring his question and just walking away, but looking into his hazel eyes she knew that wasn't an option. Drying her eyes she looked back at him,

"I just can't take anymore of this, the murder, the sadness. It's ripping me apart. So I'm leaving."

Greg looked at her with a puzzled expression. "What do you mean your leaving? Are you taking a vacation?" The pain in his voice, filled her with guilt, "No Greg, I'm leaving the lab and I'm leaving Vegas."

He stood there, not able to move or speak. Sara was leaving Vegas, leaving the lab, leaving him?

"Why? I mean why do you have to leave Vegas? Can't you just take a break from the lab for a little while?" He was desperate now, thinking of anything he could say to make her stay.

"You can't leave us," he moved closer to her, his face inches from hers, "you can't leave me." Sara felt the tears again as she looked at Greg, this time they showed no mercy. They fell as she sobbed, pressing her body against Gregs, longing for his touch.

She didn't want to leave, but she just couldn't take the hurt, she couldn't take watching murderers walk out the door everyday. So she decided she needed to leave, she needed to find herself, and she couldn't do that here.

Greg pulled her into him, holding her as she cried. Tears were threatening to fall from his own eyes as he held the woman he loved, terrified to let her go. He knew if he did he would lose her, possibly forever. He pulled her back looking her in the eyes, putting a hand on her face he brushed away the tears still lingering on her cheeks.

"You don't have to go alone, I'll come with you and we can go somewhere together." Her eyes flashed and she backed up, "no, I won't ask you to drop everything so you can fix my problems. I'm a big girl, I'll be ok." Thinking for a moment she asked him,

"Will you take me home with you?" He didn't even have time to think before he heard himself answer yes. Smiling she took his hand leading him out to the parking.

Greg pulled into the parking lot of his apartment complex, killing the engine and exiting the car. He waited for Sara then began to lead her inside and up the staircase. Walking inside the apartment Sara noted the posters hangining on the walls and the stacks of records in the corner next to the record player. Smiling to herself she realized how much the place reminded her of Greg.

"You like my place?" He asked a smile spreading across his face. "It's nice, for you anyway," she teased. Laughing he walked toward her, pulling her into him and planting a soft kiss on her lips. She pressed closer kissing him back.

He pried her lips apart with his tongue, her moan sending chills down his spine. Carefully he picked her up carrying her to his bedroom. He layed her down stepping back and removing his shirt.

Quickly she began to unbutton her own, exposing her lace bra to him. He climbed on top of her, and she began unbuttoning his jeans, sliding them off and tossing them to the floor.

He did the same for her and continued their earlier kiss, his hands exploring every inch of her body. He placed feathery kisses along her neck and collar bone, slowly moving down her body.

He repositioned himself placing his knees on either side of her body. He heard her moan loudly as he made his way inside of her, her nails digging into the skin of his shoulders.

As he brought her closer to her climax, she began to grind her hips against his matching his speed. She pulled him closer, starting another fiery kiss her hands now tangled in his hair.

As she came she yelled out his name, her head falling back on the pillows. He collapsed beside her trying to catch his breath. Rolling over he looked into her eyes, hoping he had driven away her thoughts of leaving.

Instead she smiled at him, her eyes happy and content. He pulled her close, allowing her to lay her head on his chest. He stroked her hair listening as her breathing became shallow, signaling she was asleep. He followed not long after his eyelids becoming heavier until he succumbed to sleep.

Sara woke and rubbed her eyes sleepily. She glanced at the clock which read four a. so she wouldn't wake Greg she slid out of the bed collecting her clothes and silently slipping them on. The guilt began to wash over her again as she walked over to his side of the bed.

She just couldn't do it, she couldn't stay and let the man she loved watch her break. She knew the only option she had was to leave, this time without a goodbye. She looked at him watching his chest rise and fall, his eyelids fluttering as he dreamed.

Leaning down she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek before turning and walking out the door.


End file.
